


One Naughty Seed

by CrusaderKnight



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-08 15:39:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10390077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrusaderKnight/pseuds/CrusaderKnight
Summary: A young man named Skull has had a questionable past, including raping a pre-teen girl. After some time isolation, he's left that past behind to try and redeem himself.But when he decides to babysit for a friend, the attitude and appearance of the one he trusted to watch might be more than he can handle.





	1. Who is that Girl?

My name is Skull. I'm just your average, normal, everyday 27-year-old man just trying to get by through life in the city of Manehattan. But I must say, I wasn't always as lucky as I am now. I'm an only child and my parents wasn't exactly the best influence on me; and when I was just 15, I did a lot of gang stuff that just messed me up even more. But aside from all of that, 2 years later from that age, I did something that I ended up regretting... I raped a younger girl; around 11 or 12 years I think. Doing that got me arrested; and I was looking for some serious jail time. That was a dark time for me.

Fortunately for me, about a year reflecting on my mistakes and my... unforgiving act, my parents were able to bail me out somehow, and my life was forever changed that day. It was the best thing that they ever did for me. From that day on, I dedicated myself to turn my life around for the better!

I had eventually finish school and then gained a job at a café where I've been working at ever since. It wasn't the best job, but it did me well and it puts food on the table... and some other things. However, that dreadful day that I raped that girl still haunts me from time to time. As of now I wondered why I even did it; what drove me to force that girl to have sex with me? Did I find younger girls sexy? Would I have done it to one that was even younger? Was I... a p-p-pedophile? Just thinking about it caused me to have an awkward and unwanted boner in my pants. Damn… I think I have a real problem.

One evening after I left my job after my last shift of the day, I was tuckered out. When I got to the apartment that I was presently living at, I just sat down on the steps and stayed there for a while waiting for the sun to start setting. I always use that time to relax and remind myself of my past and what I could do to make up for its mistakes.

But at one point, something happened that would bring up a piece of my dark past again. I happened to look to my left side and saw someone coming in my direction. To my surprise, it was just a young, red-haired girl who appeared to be tomboyish; and my best guess is that she was about 12 or 13 at least. I tried not to look too much at her knowing that I had a problem, but something about her caused me to keep curiously staring at her; her outfit.

I couldn't believe that someone of her age was out here in public wearing what she was wearing at this time of day! She was wearing a white tank-top shirt that was kind of big and very loose on her. Also, she was wearing a pair of boot-cut jean shorts; and they were literally short. I could see most of her pale, young legs. Speaking of which, she was barefoot; that's pretty bold to do so around these streets.

But never mind that; again, what was a child like her doing out here dressed like that? Does her parents even know about this? Just staring at her brought back memories of what I did to a little girl that was around this child's age; and I was beginning to think that it was because of how overly cute she looked to me; and I probably wanted to ruin that innocence so bad. However, I didn't want to think that way again, but I continued to keep watching her anyway. Luckily, she didn't notice me at first as she went by. However, she accidentally dropped something of hers before she completely passed by.

"Ah, dang it!" she said in a surprisingly deep yet cute, southern voice.

As she bent down to grab her item, I saw that her position caused her short jeans to pull down a little, and... and I could see... her butt crack; the very beginning crack of her butt was exposed right there in front of me! Did this mean that she wasn't even wearing any panties?! Oh Celestia, why are you doing this to me?! I just said I didn't want to feel this way again; but I could feel my boner growing in my pants. Fate is really hating me right now. When the girl stood back up, her crack was still visible and she didn't seem to notice herself. However, she suddenly seemed to finally notice me from the corner of her eye. She turned around and lightly glared at me catching me by surprise and said in her cute, southern accent...

"Wut the hell are ya starin' at?"

"O-oh, me?" I said hesitantly while sweating a bit, "I wasn't s-t-taring at anything. But... I-I was about to tell you that y-you need to pull your shorts up some; your... c-c-crack is showing, heh heh."

By the look on her face, I'm not sure that she fully believed my bluff, but all she did was take my advice and straighten up her shorts. And then, she just turned away from me and said...

"Freak."

As she walked off I couldn't help but look at her again; and thankfully she didn't look back. When she was out of sight, I say back down on the steps of my apartment trying to calm my nerves down... and my hormones. Once again, I was looking at a cute, young girl in a sexual way; and the fact that I was even older made it seem even worse to me. The way she dressed definitely didn't help me in any way. Damn, I need a beer.

  
\---------

After that evening, I tried my best to forget about what I saw. But how could I forget it; the image was stuck in my brain, and I had a major hard-on every time I thought about it. Man, why did that kid have to dress so suggestively. During the next 7 days, I continued my daily routine, and I didn't allow what I witnessed to mess with my job; I couldn't afford that. However, I found myself sitting on the on the steps of my apartment every evening in hopes of seeing that girl again. Her skanky image wouldn't leave my head; I had to see her again! But during that whole week I didn't catch her at all; not even once. Maybe she started walking outside earlier. Crap, what am I even doing; why do I even care anyway?! If I kept doing this, it would just confirm my theory of me being a perverted pedophile.

On that 7th day, I gave my hopes up and realized that I wasn't going to see her again; and besides, maybe it was for the better, for my sake... and hers. I just sat down on the steps, laid back and eventually fell asleep. Maybe I worked too hard that afternoon.

I'm not sure if it was an hour or a half of an hour since I fell asleep, but I soon found myself slowly waking up to a voice calling out to me.

"Hey... hey! Yo, lazy ass, wake up already!"

As I opened my eyes, who did I see? It was none other than that same girl that I saw a week ago! She was actually here again, and wearing the same outfit as before; neat. She was bent down over me standing to see if I was awake; but by doing so, the front opening of her shirt was hanging down, and... sweet mercy of Luna, I could see her chest! She wasn't even wearing a bra, so I could see her growing, pre-teen breast, bare and all! Holy crap, this isn't happening; my pedo side was really being tested. Somehow though, the girl didn't realize that I was constantly staring at her naked chest, which was a very unwanted but beautiful view; but she eventually stood back up straight, shielding me of the nice view. Oh well, it was great while it lasted.

She looked down at me with a seldom look and then held something out to me in her hand. It looked like... m-m-m-my... wallet?! How in the world did she get that without me knowing?!

"This is yer wallet, right?" she asked me, "Ah think it fell out of yer pants pocket while you were just laying all lazy-like and asleep. Ya oughta be glad that Ah came by and saw it or else someone else might've sawn it and instead steal it from you; then yer ass would've been flat-broke."

Unbelievable. This unknown girl whom I've never met except once actually had a chance to make off with my money for her own gain, and instead she wakes me up and warns me about it after giving it back to me.  I did not see that coming.

"Um... th-th-thank you, kid;" I said to her while slightly blushing, "I guess I really owe you one."

"Whateva," she said in response, "just don't expect this sorta thang to happen again. You might not be so lucky next time. Now if you'll excuse me, Ah gotta get home before it gets too late."

She began to walk off before turning to me again and said...

"And by the way, my name is Babs Seed, not kid. See ya." 

So, her name is Babs Seed, huh? For some reason I feel like I've heard that last name somewhere before. I feel like my finances were suddenly saved by this young girl... who unintentionally pushes my arousal buttons like crazy; but hey, it was still all worth it. Wait a minute, what time is it? 7:30pm?! Shoot, I almost forgot; I promised a friend of mine that I would babysit for her tonight. I better go freshen up before I'm too late. Oh wait, I didn't say anything about this friend of mine, did I?

Her name is Brenda and she's someone that I work with at my job; and yes, she is married. Tonight she wanted to take her husband out to this fancy restaurant for their Anniversary and she wanted me to babysit her only child. What was that child's name again? It kinda escapes me right now. Oh well, maybe doing this can distract me from you know what; I sure need it.


	2. ACT 1

This night of babysitting was something that I was hoping to get my mind off of what my eyes have seen lately. That girl was really something else. The way she was dressed almost made me want to slide that short pair of shorts she had on off her plump bum and... no, no no no no no no no no!!! This is exactly what I was talking about! If that girl isn't careful in the way she dresses, she’s going to get something that she doesn’t want to get involved with.  
Once I freshened up and got to Brenda’s house, she and her husband, Mutton were already ready for their special night out.  
"S-s-sorry I'm late," I said while feeling out of breath, "I... k-inda let the time slip by me."  
"Not to worry, Skull," Brenda humbly said, "You're still on time. Are ya sure you can handle this? If not, Mutton and I could postpone our time together."  
"No, I'm fine," I said to her, "You don't have to worry about me. You two have a good time and let me handle your child tonight."  
But still, what was their child like? To be honest, I never asked Brenda whenever we were working; but as long as she… o-or he wasn't so dominating, I would handle this just fine.  
"Oh sweetiekins," Brenda called out suddenly, "could ya come here fer a second. Yer babysitter has arrived!"  
"Comin', Mom!"  
By the sound of the distant voice, their child was a girl. Great. Do I dare remind Brenda and her husband about what I was trying to get over? Nah, there was no need for that. That girl I met and the way she was dressed was none of their business. Besides, I'm tougher and more resilient than I think I am. I can get through this.   
However, that all changed when I saw the shadow of the child approaching from the corner. And when I finally saw who it was... I was freaking out like hell! The girl was texting on her phone as she came out; but when she looked up and saw me, she freaked out a bit to as we both pointed at each other and shouted...  
"YOU?!!!"  
It was that young preteen girl from before, Babs Seed, and she was still in the same attire that she was in to. Who would've thought that I would be left here alone with... her. Just the thought of it made me feel very uncomfortable.  
"Are ya tellin' me that this creeper man here is mah babysitter?!" the girl suddenly said to her Mother.  
"This is your child?!" I shouted, "You could've told me that she was a girl!"  
Wait a minute… the Mother's name was Brenda Seed; and this girl's name was... oh. Now I know where I hear that last name from. Why didn't I realize it before? Brenda was looking at both of us awkwardly as we were staring at each other intensely; but with me... I still found myself staring at her skimpy outfit.  
"Oh, I take it that you two somehow know each other?" Brenda asked the both of us.  
"Ya could say that," said Babs crossing her arms and slightly smirking, "Ah saw him layin' out on his apartment steps bein' all lazy and gawkin' at girls' bodies."  
I couldn't say anything. I was too nervous about what would happen if either of her parents found out that I was looking at their daughter in a lustful way. But how could I not when she's dressed like that?!  
"Oh, aren't ya being amusing, dear," said Brenda, "But Ah guess Ah don't need to introduce you two then. However, Babs, I think you should go to yer room and change. Ya shouldn't dress like that in front of your sitter. He's had a... certain problem in his past."  
Babs looked over at me with an arched eyebrow and then looked back at her Mother and sighed.  
"Yes, Mother. Ah'll go right away."   
"That's a good daughter."  
And she left the room just like that. Man, to think I'm stuck babysitting the girl who recently passed me in such suggestive attire and slightly triggered my perverted side. But I decided to not bother her parents with that bit of details right now.  
"You'll have to excuse our daughter," said Brenda, "she usually dresses like that around the house when it’s a little humid… like today; and sometimes she does it because it’s more comfortable for her. She's also a little picky about some things, but we're working on that. So… still up for it? It’s still not too late to back out."  
“Yes it is,” Mutton protested.  
I still questioned about some possible outcomes of this situation, but I needed the extra money and I could resist anything anytime.  
"Of course, Mr. and Mrs. Seed, your daughter is in good hands."  
"Well that's good to here," said Mutton while eying me, "Just make sure to be good to our daughter; and no funny business, ya hear?"  
"Y-y-yes sir," I responded nervously.  
That was really creepy. That was the first thing he said to me personally since I got there. Man of a few words I guess.  
"Alright then," said Brenda, "I bought a couple of microwave dinners for you and Babs and you can warm those up whenever you want. Babs' curfew is 10pm and we won't be back until at least 11pm. Oh, and make sure that she takes a bath before she turns in. Also, try to not let her push you around too much since you are new in here. Got it?"  
"I got it completely," I responded.  
After all of that explanation, Brenda and her Husband walked out of the door. I then closed the door and my side job was officially on. Okay, I can do this. I could totally handle this girl, no problem. I decided to go down the hall towards Babs room to make sure she was doing what her Mother told her to do. When I got to her door, it was cracked open; but I just stood to the side while saying...  
"Are you done in there, Babs?"  
But I didn't hear anything. Was she ignoring me?  
"Did you hear me, Babs? I know we got off a little on the awkward side, but... I am your babysitter and... you're going to have to do some things... like answering when being talked to."  
But suddenly, I heard her speak... but it wasn't to me.  
"Can ya believe it cuz'? The same weirdo man that stared at my ass last week is mah babysitter; imagine that. Ah don't know whether to be scared or sorta lucky… if ya know what I mean."  
I guess she was talking on her cell phone with a cousin of hers; and she was talking about me. Just perfect, another person who will think that I am nothing but a sexual pervert to younger girls. I didn't want to chance it, but I decided to peek in her room; n-not to watch her undress, but to see if she was doing what her Mother told her. However, when I did look in, she was lying on her bed on her stomach with her legs flat and her elbows on her pillow while she was holding up her phone to talk into it. It would've been fine... that is, if she wasn't pants-less.  
The same outfit she had on before was still on her except she had taken off her shorts, and now I could see could see her panties. But could I even call them panties? They looked more like a thong from the way that the back part was wedged into her crack: and I could see most of her bare butt.... and bare back! I found myself staring at the sight before me for a minute or two while Babs was still talking on her phone, and thankfully she didn't seem to notice me peeking through her door. Although, before it was too late I quickly pulled away from the door, sweating and panting from the sight that I just saw.  
"Keep it together man. Keep it together. She's just a kid. She's not sexy to you nor do you want to do things to her. Just remember what her Father said to you."  
I then walked away from the door slowly while repeating to myself...  
"Keep it together, keep it together; you can handle this."  
I eventually made it to a comfortable recliner in the main room and relaxed in it trying to calm myself down. I just didn't understand; of all the times I've tried babysitting ever since I've been trying to redeem myself, those who were girls I was mostly as calm as a clam. But there was something about this girl that was pushing my buttons; making me think dirty things about her. I quickly turned on the TV that was in front of me and used it to distract me from my thoughts. Nothing too good was on at the moment, but I kept watching anyway. Then suddenly, I slowly dozed off. I guess this recliner was more comfortable than it looked.

\------

"Hey, you awake?"  
I heard someone calling out to me. Did I fall asleep again? I guess that's what happens when you're sitting in a really comfortable chair trying to watch shows that bore the hell out of you.  
"Yo, lazykins, can you even hear me?! Wake up already! You're supposed to be mah babysitter fer petes sake; not that Ah needed one anyway."  
Oh yeah, Babs Seed; that's who that was. I was slowly opening my eyes and waking back up and saw her standing there in front of me. But once my vision was in focus, what I saw in front of me shocked me to high heaven.  
"Wh-wh-what the..."  
Babs was standing there in front of me near my side glaring while still in her short tank top shirt and her thong-like panties that I saw her in when I peeked into her room.  
"It's like 8:30 already! Aren't we gonna warm up our microwave foods anytime soon? Ah'm starvin'!"  
"B-B-B-Babs, wh-what are you doing?!" I shouted out in worry, "D-d-didn't your Mother tell you to go change?!"  
That girl just placed her hands on her hips, got into a little perky pose and a mischievous little smirk suddenly came onto her face.   
"Wut are ya talkin' about? Ah did change. Ah changed mah undies. Wut do ya think?"   
Well, she was right. Her panties from before were white; but now they were light pink and actually covered more of her… wait a minute! She just toying with me! She knew how much I liked looking at her booty when we first met! Something tells me that she was up to something sneaky.  
"Look, y-y-you," I demanded, "That's not the point! the point is that your Mother wanted you to go change; as in your entire outfit!"  
"Ah don't see why yer makin' such a big fuss out of this," Babs told me crossing her arms, "Yer the one who was enjoyin’ the sight of mah body earlier; ya know... when you were peekin' into mah room like a little pervert."  
What; she... sh-she saw me?! But how?!  
"That's right, Ah saw ya at mah door thanks to the mirror on the right side of mah room. Ah just decided to not say anything. Didn't want to ruin yer little peep show."  
So that's how she knew. Now that I think about it, I did see a mirror on the opposite side from me; great. I just sighed and face-palmed myself and did my best to look away from her while slightly blushing.  
"O-okay, point taken; just... go change, please?"  
"Yer mighty bold to be thinkin' of a girl like me that way," Babs suddenly said in a flirting tone, "Ah’m surprised ya haven't tried to get fresh with me yet."  
I groaned very deeply.  
"Well, it definitely doesn't help when you're dressed that way around me."  
I was hoping that this girl would soon cease her patronizing to go and cover herself; but instead, she came up to me and sat herself in my lap with her legs wrapped around the sides. My body jerked as I looked up and saw her settling her almost bare bum in my seat.  
"Wh-wh-what are you doing?!" I asked while freaking out.  
"Ah like yer spunk, mister," Babs said while smiling and sliding her finger down my chest, "Ya wanna feel on my ass, then go ahead; Ah don't mind at all."  
What… the hell... was happening?! I was sure that this girl was bothered by the theory of me looking at her in a sexual way; and now she was hitting on me and trying to get me to feel on her? There was a big red flag going up in my head.  
"G-g-get off of me! What are you trying to do, get me in trouble?!"  
"Ya won't be if you keep yer mouth shut," she told me as she pressed her young body against mines, "So why are ya complainin'; Ah'm just givin' ya what you want. Mom did say that you had past issues; but now that I know what she meant, Ah thought Ah would please you a little."  
Flashbacks of what I did back then was coming back to me and I truly hated it. This girl had no idea what she is delving herself into. My dick was literally pressing against the hems of my pants, and she could easily feel it.  
"Whoa, yer harder than a redwood tree. You really are a dirty little pervert."  
"Please, just... stop it," I slightly pleaded, "I literally raped a girl near your age once in my life, meaning that I forced her to have sex with me without any care for her. I... I-I-I don't want that to happen ever again."  
"Yer such a dumbass," she complained, "Ya don't think Ah know wut rape is? And besides, it ain't rape unless the female is urgently askin' for it; right?"  
Well... she did have a point; she was literally throwing herself on me. But I'm still not sure about this; should I dare to do it? I just curiously looked down behind her to see her cute little butt just sticking out in the open just begging for someone to grab it. I just sighed, took a deep breath and then hesitantly laid my hands on the sides of her waist. So far so good, but for how long? Her skin was surprisingly smooth and it felt like I was feeling on sweet gelatin. Sorry for doing this, Mr. and Mrs. Seed.  
I slowly ran my hands down her body and slipped them into the hems of her panties. I blushed just from seeing what I was doing; I felt so ashamed. Babs suddenly held on close to me as she felt my wiggling fingers on her body. I went in deeper in her panties until I could literally hold both of her cheeks in my hands. The feeling of her soft butt was so good; and with her head right beside mine, I could hear her softly moan from my perverted action. It sounded so cute. This was probably and unfortunately the greatest moment in my life.  
I found myself getting into it and slipped my hands even deeper pushing my fingers in between her cheeks and rubbing her butthole. I couldn't believe I was doing this. Babs held onto me even tighter as she lightly panted and groaned from feeling my fingers rubbing in her ass. It must have been an experience she had long awaited for. I was enjoying this so much, but soon my conscience got a hold of me again and I suddenly slipped my hand out from inside Babs panties and then lightly pushed her back on her feet. I didn't wish for things to get out of hand; but what I did was good enough for me.  
"O-o-okay, that's enough. W-we should get to eating those microwave dinners."  
Babs looked at me feeling disappointed that I ended our little activity.  
"Aw, do we have to? Things were just heatin' up; especially between mah legs."  
"Exactly my point," I said in a more demanding tone, "Now that you've had your fun, go put some play pants on or something... and a longer shirt."  
Babs pouted a bit and then folded her arms; but then she broke down and said...  
"Alright, fine; whateva ya want."  
After she went down the hall to her room, I went into the kitchen to fetch the dinners from the freezer. And as I began to warm them up, I just stood there thinking about what I just did. I was feeling all over a young girl's bare behind; and the imprint of my penis was pressing against her barely covered skin. The moment was so forbiddingly intimate it was unbearable; but at least I was able to stop myself at the right time… unlike what happened last time.  
I know that I promised Babs parents that nothing would go wrong and that I wouldn’t do anything their daughter, but babysitting this girl was going to be a bit more challenging than I thought. She's one naughty seed.


End file.
